1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media sharing device, and in particular to a device that is applicable to sharing media, such as image, keyboard, cursor, and sound, between at least two computers and comprises an activation device for activating switching of positions between a controlling side computer and a controlled side computer.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional connection architecture between computers only functions for transmission of data. A bulky, complicated and expensive servo network must be adopted for transmitting and sharing media, such as image, keyboard, cursor, and sound, from one computer to another computer. This requires a high system cost and complicated construction of network. Further, interactive operation of media, such as image, keyboard, cursor, and sound, between the computers may only be executed through the servo. This makes the interactive operation very difficult and may only be realized through additionally adopted servo resources without fully using and sharing the existing hardware resources of the computers. This is apparently economically inefficient.
Prior art references are known. For example, Taiwan Patent No. 13336264 discloses a traditional image frame interaction system that is operated with servo based architecture, and apparently shares the same drawbacks of the above discussed conventional computers that require an expensive servo system and a complicated network structure to realize simultaneously displaying the same image with multiple computers.
Further, Taiwan Patent No. 1340320 discloses an interactive multimedia system that is based on a servo system. Although multiple uses may simultaneously share the same image of the display screens, yet it requires a great number servo machines and complicated network architecture. Apparently, this Taiwan patent shares the same drawbacks as that described above for simultaneously displaying same image on multiple computers.
In addition, Taiwan Patent No. 1229808 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,788 disclose a USB-to-VGA converter, which teaches the technique of uni-directionally transmit and display an image between at least two computers.